


L'innocente decapitato

by Dagda16



Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645924
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	L'innocente decapitato

La prima esecuzione a cui la principessa verde assistette, fu di un uomo che non aveva la minima coscienza di sé. Era solo uno stolto, che si era lasciato incastrare in una faccenda di cui non sapeva nulla, e tuttavia ne avrebbe pagato con la testa.

“Non è crudele?” domandò la principessa ai propri amici, mentre la testa del malcapitato volava dentro il cesto.

“Molte cose sono crudeli al mondo.” convenne il corvo, che intanto guardava affamato all'interno del cestello. “E tuttavia necessarie.” aggiunse, in tono greve.

“Anche la morte di un uomo innocente?” domandò la principessa, con la mano fra le piume del corvo e le lacrime in procinto di scendere.

“Anche e soprattutto. L'innocente che muore ci mostra i limiti della pigrizia, perché la giustizia è forte in noi, ma la voglia di agire per toglierci dai piedi qualche scomodità, spesso vince. E non perché sia più forte.”

“E perché allora, corvo?” la principessa non capiva, e tuttavia si rassegnava alle verità della vita difficili da digerire.

Il corvo gracchiò. “Perché gli dei ci hanno fatti molto deboli, e perfino una folata di vento dentro la nostra anima può essere fatale alla nostra volontà.” rispose, e volò dentro la cesta a nutrirsi della testa dell'uomo, senza alcuno scrupolo.


End file.
